1. Field
The present general inventive concept generally relates to providing a transmitting apparatus, an interleaving method thereof, a receiving apparatus, and a deinterleaving method thereof, and more particularly, to providing a transmitting apparatus that interleaves and transmits data and a parity bit thereof, and receives and deinterleaves the data and the parity bit, an interleaving method thereof, a receiving apparatus, and a deinterleaving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the 21st century information society, broadcasting communication services have received the age of full-scale digitization, multi-channel, broadband, and high quality broadcasting. In particular, as high-definition digital TVs, portable multimedia players, portable broadcasting apparatuses, etc. are extensively distributed, digital broadcasting services have increasingly demanded various types of receiving method supports.
To meet this demand, the Digital Video Broadcasting-Second Generation Terrestrial (DVB-T2) has been provided as a terrestrial digital broadcasting standard that is established by improving the Digital Video Broadcasting-Terrestrial (DVB-T). The DVB-T2 maintains compatibility with the DVB-T, increases transmission efficiency, uses the MPEG-4 AVC as a compression method, uses a modulation method that is improved through an addition of a 256-quadrature amplitude modulation (256-QAM) to an existing modulation method, uses transmission modes of 1K, 4K, 16K, and 32K, and uses low-density parity-check codes (LDPC) as forward error correction (FEC).
In particular, the DVB-T2 uses a bit interleaver that interleaves data coded by the LDPC, and requires an interleaving method capable of improving an LDPC encoding performance in a channel environment in which a burst error occurs, and a deinterleaving method corresponding to the interleaving method.